Death Match: Mamoru vs. Demando
by Michiru
Summary: Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Demando fight to see who gets Sailor Moon once and for all. Please R&R!


Our Announcers for this Death Match are Kit and Jade who are going to be making a running commentary throughout the match.

K: Today's match promises to be interesting, don't you agree Jade?

J: Right, we have with us two princes who got into a little squabble over who gets the princess.

K: So please welcome Tuxedo Kamen, also known as Mamoru…

J: And Prince Demando. Whoever wins this match gets Sailor Moon, so the stakes are high.

K: Here they are folks, just entered the ring.

J: I have to say, Demando is lookin' good!

K: You've got a point there Jade, I hope our Mamoru's got something more to throw at him—

J: --than a few flowers! This is a Death Match, not a date!

K: Uh oh, Demando's making the first move, watch out Mamoru!

J: And Tuxedo Kamen takes a hit! Wow, those black lightning bolts really pack a punch! Oh, his leg looks pretty smashed. Maybe we should start calling him Tuxedo Gimp!

K: But Mamoru retaliates! What's that he's pulling out from under his cape? As if we didn't know…

J: And Demando is forced back by a few weeds! Boy, I sure thought better of him. He's down, no, look, he's lost an arm!

K: Those roses can be pretty thorny, maybe Mamoru has a chance after all.

J: Demando throws a few more blasts of lightning…

K: …blocked by Mamoru's cape. Demando dodges the incoming barrage of roses…holy shit, what did he do, rob a florist shop before he came here?

J: Looks like it, doesn't it? Uh oh, look out Mamoru, Demando's going for the hypnotic-eye-on-the-forehead trick…

K: Wow, Mamoru looks like he's in a trance. I hope he's faking or this will be a short match!

J: Uh oh, looks like Demando's going to finish him off now!

K: Whoa! And the Kamen pulls a fast one!… who would have guessed he still had a rose or two beneath that cape…

J: *snickers* Not me, that's for sure. Now he's attacking Demando with his walking stick! Oops, bad move, he got it stuck in Demando's shoulder.

K: Boy, Demando didn't expect that one, did he? Looks like he's running out of ideas. And Mamoru is running out of flowers…

J: Well at least Demando's trying to be original; might as well go out in style, huh?

K: Mamoru's going in for the kill! Demando's trying one last defensive attack…Jade did you see that!

J: Demando picked up his fallen arm and threw it at Mamoru! It's clinging to his face; he's blinded! Whoa—

K: Where did that blast of fire come from?

J: Whoever did it, they set the Kamen's cape on fire! He's running around like a maniac and still has an arm in his face!

K: Stop, Drop, and Roll! Stop, Drop, and Roll!!!

J: What's that shadow…it can't be…it is! Esmeraude is still in her dragon shape and trying to kill Mamoru…

K: Apparently she's not satisfied with torching his cape. At any rate—

J: She's just chomped Mamoru in half! Looks like Demando wins…

K: Oops, Esmeraude turned around just a little too fast! She hit Demando with her tail…there he goes!

J: Bounced off a spotlight and fell, just been impaled on a…hey, who put that spike there. Kit, you wanted Mamoru to win, did you…

K: No idea what you're talking about dear. Well what's Esmeraude to do now that she's killed both Mamoru and Demando?

J: I guess she'll just…what was that! Esmeraude took an unexpected hit and just keeled over!

K: That's an attack I recognize! What's she doing here?

J: Wait, who…Sailor Star Fighter has just arrived and took out Esmeraude with her Star Serious Laser!

K: Guess she's trying to hook up with Usagi now that Mamoru's gone. Well he was the only thing that stopped her before…

J: And since Esmeraude took out the other two, there's really no reason she can't win…even though she showed up uninvited…

K: But so did Esmeraude. So that's it everyone, the winner of this Death Match is…

**drumroll**

J: Sailor Star Fighter!

K: Let's go chase Seiya down for an interview.

J: Right, let's go!

Author's note: Well if you feel the need to flame me go right ahead, it doesn't bother me, but this wasn't meant to be a pro-Seiya/anti Mamoru Death Match so don't email me saying I'm a Mamoru hater and all that cause I'm not. Hope it wasn't too bad, please review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
